In Love with Danger
by raven1295
Summary: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. I own the gemist concept and the OCs. . Goku X OC, also some Brolly X OC
1. Escaped

In Love with Danger

By raven1295

Pairings: GokuxOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. I own the gemist concept and the OCs. So the truth is I was going through my email and stumbled on this story. It brought back so many memories of when I was starting to write on fanfiction years back. So I'm bringing back this one, maybe one for Death Note and maybe finish the one for Inuyasha. Not sure. If you remember me writing this story eight years ago I hope you like this story again.

* * *

'_Angel you need to get out of there. There's a limit of how many lies I can tell my sister before she knows something is wrong.'_ A woman's voice ordered her in the girl's mind.

"I can't. I made a promise. I have to find the one who killed him." She said while dodging a kick from her opponent.

'_Honey, I understand you cared about him and I'm sorry about what happened but, you can't win this fight. I'm bringing home.'_ She blocked a punch before the enemy sent another and another.

"Don't you dare." She hissed.

'_In case you forgot, you girls are my responsibility and I'm not losing you over this. We can figure something out later.' _The figure gave a wicked smile to the girl.

"I'm impressed. You're the only one who's ever lasted this long fighting me." Angel coughed up some blood as the two remained floating in the endless, cold parts of space. With her body battered and bruised, the gemist didn't how much longer she could last.

"You have proved to be a great fighter and something better." The figure floated closer to her but she backed away.

"I'm not interested in whatever's in your sick mind." The figure frowned before swiftly sending a powerful punch to Angel's stomach knocking the conscience from her.

"Do not disrespect me." Suddenly an energy force pushed the figure back with Angel standing there with a blue light glowing from her eyes. Right, when it was coming at her a bluish-white portal appeared taking Angel in, leaving the enemy alone in space.

"She won't escape me that easily. Zellsha." All of a sudden a woman with red skin; wearing silk, one shoulder, light pink, crop top and matching long, side tie on the skirt, and gold arm bracelets appeared. Her shoulder-length light pink hair matched with the outfit and piercing teal eyes stood out. The woman bowed to the figure.

"Yes, Lord Sylyth?"

"Find me that gemist." A toothy grin appeared on her face.

"Of course." As Sylyth turns around he looked over his shoulder, "And Zellsha, bring her back alive. Disobey and I will tear your body apart."

"Yes my Lord." With that said the figure vanished.

"I'll bring her back, not before I get to have some fun with her myself." She chuckled as she licked her lips in excitement.


	2. The trapped woman

In Love with Danger

By raven1295

Pairings: GokuxOC, (Past) BrolyxOC

Disclaimer: I own the gemist concept, I don't own DBZ. A throwback to an old story I did years ago.

* * *

It was a hot sunny day out as the Z fighters were enjoying a barbeque. A cool breeze blew past teenage Gohan as he watches his father have an eating competition with Vegeta and his younger brother was playing around with Trunks. He couldn't help but smile, it was times like this everything was at peace. Out of nowhere, he saw a vision.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes, followed by a few blinks before a flash of a woman inside a blue orb appeared in his head. This brought him confusion. What was it about?

"Hey, Gohan are you okay?" Gohan blinks a few times before looking ahead to see Mirai with a worried expression on his face. Should he say? Gohan shook his head and gave a smile with a light chuckle.

"Yeah. Must've zoned off." He laughed trying to get the future demi saiyan to not worry about it. Mirai laughed.

"I understand. Our dads can sure eat." Mirai looks over his shoulder to see his father arguing to Goku about him eating his food.

"Times like this I wonder if they ever get tired of eating?" Asked Krillin as he walks up to the two demi Saiyans. Gohan nods before he thinks of what he saw. Maybe it meant nothing he was just seeing things. Right? Just then he saw it again. But this time he felt something calling to him, suddenly a wave of energy passed through him. Krillin and Mirai were staring in the same direction as they too felt it.

"Did you feel that?" Gohan muttered. The others nodded.

"The energy level is insane," Mirai commented.

"Does anyone else think how odd it disappeared the moment we felt that?" Killian asks them.

"Let's go check it out," Gohan said.

"But shouldn't we tell Goku and Vegeta?" Krillin protest. Just then Goten and little Trunks ran to them, shocked.

"Did you guys sense that?" Young Trunks asked.

Gohan blinks, "Wait, you guys felt that too?" Trunks scoffed while Goten nods his head.

"Yeah. It felt powerful. I'm surprised dad didn't feel it." Krillin couldn't help the nerves get to him.

"Maybe it won't happen again. It was probably nothing."

"That powerful energy vanished the moment we felt it. If it's anything bad then you can get our dads Krillin." Mirai said before flying to the direction of the wave. Soon Gohan, Goten, and Trunks followed. The four flew above a forest to come to a waterfall.

"The energy came from here." They spread out to search for anything suspicious. Suddenly Gohan felt a pull towards the water.

"Hey guys, I think it's coming from the water." Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? I don't sense anything." Krillin makes his way to the water next to Gohan.

"Yeah same here." Trunks agreed.

"I feel it." Eyes went to young Goten.

"You do?" Trunks ask.

Goten replies, "Yeah whatever it is, it's in there." Without another word, Mirai took off his jacket and dive in the water with Trunks and Gohan following behind him. As they swam deeper down they spotted something. There was something blue shining. As the three got closer it appears to be a huge glowing ball sitting at the bottom. With the lack of oxygen, Mirai swims back to the top with Trunks.

"Hey did you find anything?" Krillin asked Mirai.

"Yeah. It's some glowing ball."

"A glowing ball?" Krillin gulped.

"Yeah, it's huge." Trunks added. Goten looks around but didn't spot his older brother anyway.

"Where Gohan?" Mirai turned around.

"He was just behind me. Krillin, go get Goku and my dad. I'm going back down." Taking a deep breath Mirai went back down to see Gohan reaching to touch the orb. The moment he came to contact, the orb glowed blue before he was pushed back by an energy wave. Mirai grabbed Gohan and went up for air. When they came up Goku and Vegeta landed noticing the two in the water, the youngest near the water and Trunks wet.

"What are you all doing?" Snapped Vegeta. The two got out of the water trying to catch their breath while Krillin filled Goku and Vegeta of what was going on. Goku steps forward to Mirai.

"Do you know what is it?"

"A woman," Gohan said. Everyone turned to Gohan as he continues, "She looks like she's trapped in there."

"She's in this blue barrier. When Gohan touched it, it pushed him back with this energy wave." Mirai continued. Krillin turns to his longtime friend with a concerned look. With nothing to say Vegeta just crossed his arms in disbelief. Trunks tried to convince his father what they saw was true, Goku noticed Goten looking at the water before diving in the water to see it himself.

"But father I'm telling you-" Mirai words were cut off by the major tremor coming from the ground, follow by another and another until it stopped after the fourth one. Vegeta, still a bit shook from the rumble looked around to find the source asking "What was that?" Seconds later Goku appeared soaking wet holding something. The guys moved in closer to discover it was a woman. Her melanin skin showcased her warm, brown sugar skin complexion and long, dark blue hair, her feature made the saiyans blush from her beauty.

"Told you."Trunks said. Vegeta scoffed. Krillin moves in to take a good look at her. Her clothes only consist of a black, oversized t-shirt that clung to her body. Besides the clothes, he spotted a few cuts and bruises over her body.

"We should get her to Bulma. She can help." Goku looks down to notice the cuts and deep color spots over her.

Krillin nods. "You're right. Let's go."


End file.
